Mi Mundo
by dokuji-san
Summary: se basa en diversas actividades vividas en una época actual con cada personaje de rumiko los cuales se van conociendo en el transcurso de la historia y... si quieres saber mas leelo :
1. Chapter 1

…**Mi mundo…**

Disclaimers: esto personajes NO ME PRETENECEN son de la majestuosa mangaka RUMIKO TAKAhASHI y escribo este fic sin intención de lucro solo lo hago para entretener.

**Capitulo# 1: nuevos amigos!**

Miroku se encontraba caminando a la casa de kagome, habían quedado en que él la iba ir a recoger a las 2:30 y ya eran las 2:59.

-dios kagome me va a matar por llegar tarde

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras llego al templo higurashi, toco la puerta y la abrió kagome.

Miroku baka, llegaste tarde mira que hora es mostrando un reloj de pulso que marcaba las 3:10

Perdón kagome pero es que estaba …..muy "ocupado"

Miroku no te creo seguro estabas cortejando mujeres

Porque piensas eso de mi cara de ángel

Porque somos amigos desde el kínder y tu nunca vas a cambiar

Pero…

Mejor no discutamos y vámonos interrumpió a Miroku

Si.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron rumbo a la universidad, se encontraban corriendo por lo tarde que llegarían.

Miroku si llego tarde te mato

*.* Miroku con los ojos como platos y asustado por esa intimidante amenaza

Llegaron a tiempo, entraron se dirigieron a distintos salones ya que Miroku estudiaba ginecología (*.* nunca cambias monje pervertido) esta en el octavo semestre, kagome estudia para ser medica pediatra también se encontraba en el octavo semestre ya solo le faltaba dos semestres para terminar su carrera.

Miroku

Buenas tardes – así me incline para saludar, entre, gracias a kami! Que llegue temprano.

Ya en mi respectivo puesto, preste mucha atención a la clase, hoy se trataba del origen de distintas enfermedades bueno así comenzó el profesor a decir miles de enfermedades que por cierto entendí perfectamente.

Kagome:

Ese tonto de Miroku casi me hace llegar tarde pero menos mal que no porque lo hubiese golpeado, bueno apartándome de Miroku, debo concentrarme en mi clase porque hoy vamos a hacer algunas practicas , así que nos toca ir un hospital para vacunar a un niño estoy súper emocionada.

Nos dirigimos al hospital shikon no Tama, nos recibió la administradora y dueña del hospital la señora kaede, nos guio a la sala de pediatría, nos otorgaron un niño a cada uno, a mi me toco con uno muy tierno llamado shippo al parecer tenia un poco de miedo por el tema de las agujas y eso es normal por que es solo un pequeño.

Yo no quieran que me vacunen por que esas inyecciones duelen mucho

Te prometo que no va a doler no tienes que tener miedo

Bueno la voy a colocar cerro con fuerza sus ojitos por miedo pero no se opuso listo shippo ya termine

Ya! No me dolió ni un poquito

Yo te lo dije toma esta paletita por buen niño le di una paleta que había comprado hace poco.

Mmmmmmmm gracias y tu como te llamas

Yo me llamo kagome

Que dindo nombre

Oooooooo pero que caballeroso es un honor que usted lo diga jugaba con el

Sangooooooo grito al acercarse una chica de mi misma edad.

Hola dijo ella

Hola tu eres la madre

O no , shippo por que no vas y hablas con los niños que vinieron a vacunarse ve y has amiguitos dijo para que el pequeño no escuchara nuestra conversación en realidad solo soy una tía lejana tengo su custodia.

Y sus padres

Ellos murieron en un accidente aéreo

Perdón no fue mi intención preguntar cuanto lo siento

No tranquila no es culpa tuya la autora lo quiso así perdón el destino ahora yo lo crio junto con mis dos hermanos kirara y kohaku.

Pobrecito tan pequeño y quedar así

Pero él es un niño muy fuerte y sé que lo superara

Te invito a un café y seguimos charlando dije ya que me agrado la forma de ser que aquella chica y quería conocer mas a shippo.

Claro, shippo ya nos vamos

Si tía sango después llego a donde sango para tomarla de la mano.

Llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento pidieron una taza de café cada una, un pequeño bocadillo para seguir hablando

Ooo pero que despistada es la autora no me ha dejado presentarme mi nombre es sango

Yo soy kagome mucho gusto

Las chicas siguieron hablando y quejándose de lo despistada que es la autora pero se callaron

Chicas ustedes son de mi anime favorito pero si me siguen criticando hago aparecer una bota gigante para que las aplaste decía la autora

Si autora dijeron arrepentidas

Luego de que se arreglara ese pequeño contra tiempo el fic siguió de lo mas normal lo que quiere decir que siguieron hablando hasta que kagome dijo

-Pero mira que hora es me tengo que ir perdóname pero tengo una clase de artes marciales

- hoy tengo que inscribirme en una cual vas tu

- a la academia sengoku

- yo me voy a inscribir en esa

- que tal si nos vamos juntas

- ok

-ok

Sango le dijo que la esperaba mientras llamaba aun amigo que también se iba escribir para que los dos se encontraran el la academia, luego de la llamada se fueron a la academia, entraron, tomaron unos atuendos fueron al vestidor se lo colocaron para asi comenzar la clase, las dos se colocaron en el final del salón comenzaron a hablar mientras el profesor comenzaba

Mira que lindo dijo kagome señalando a un chico de cabello muy largo negro y ojos color miel el cual se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellas

Hola sango saludo a sango aquel chico guapísimo kagome se puso roja ya que su nueva amiga lo conocía

Hola inuyasha respondió sango con un beso en la mejillas kagome te presento a mi mejor amigo él también se va a inscribir aquí

Mucho gusto mi nombre es kagome

Inuyasha dando un apretón de manos

Inuyasha kagome dijo que tu eras lindo dijo el pequeño shippo de forma inocente hizo que kagome se sonrojara mas y inuyasha se riera por lo bajo

Mira a quien tenemos aquí a mi mejor amiga que hoy no quiso venirse con migo decía Miroku a kagome entrando en la escena

Perdón Miroku

Kagome eso ya no importa, solo preséntame a tu nueva amiga dijo con pensamientos libidinosos

Hay Miroku no cambias ella es sango y el inuyasha

Señorita le gustaría tener muchos hijos con migo dijo tomando de la mano a sango para luego recibir un enorme golpe de inuyasha y una mirada de desaprobación de kagome.

Porque me pega

Te parece poco pedirle a alguien que recién conoces un hijo

No es algo muy normal

Tonto dice sango para golpearlo con mucha fuerza

Comenzó la clase los chicos comenzaron a practicar, cuando llego la hora de irse se despidieron kagome y Miroku se fueron juntos por un lado y sango y inuyasha por otro

**Continuara…**

Espero les parezca bueno y mandes sus review

Me despido desde Colombia

By: lady Dokuji-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

En el camino Miroku comienza a decir

Kagome

Dime

Aquella chica sango era muy hermosa

Eso dices de todas las mujeres que conoces Miroku.

Si pero esta tiene algo pero no sé que coloca su mano debajo de su barbilla y toma una pose pensativa con mirada hacia yo no se donde pero bueno ustedes me entienden.

Picaron te gusto te gusto decía mientras con el dedo le chuzaba a Miroku giñando un ojo para molestarlo

U ¬¬ pues.. e.. no ees cierto con una gota de sudor gigante estilo anime en su frente

Si es verdad es verdad

Kagome siguió molestando a Miroku hasta que llegaron a su respectiva casa

Cuando kagome llego a casa la recibió su madre su hermano sota y el abuelo

Hija como te fue

Bien mama

Luego comieron todos juntos cuando terminaron el abuelo fue ver televisión con sota kagome subió a su habitación muy contenta después, se fueron a dormir pero las dos mujeres de la casa no porque se encontraban en el cuarto kagome le contaba cada detalle de su día a su madre y viceversa las dos se decían hasta lo mas mínimo

Si mama a una compañera la mama la fue a buscar y vestida de la misma forma que vergüenza.

Jjajajaja tan mal vestida iban jajaja ( jejejejejejje me muero de la risa att: la autora)

Después de contarse todo se fueron a dormir ya que las esperaba un día nuevo.

Ya el sol comenzó a salir la familia higurashi se encontraba desayunando todo estaba normal terminaron de desayunar sota se cambio, se fue a l instituto, kagome salió directo a su trabajo de medio tiempo que era atender una peluquería animal con Miroku, se llamaba el colmillo sagrado el dueño es seshomaru- sama y su esposa lin, a los chicos les tocaba cortarles el cabello a todos los perros bañarlos, limpiarlos y todo lo demás.

-kagome como quisiera ya terminar mi carrera para conseguir un trabajo mejor que este

- yo igual Miroku pero no te quejes que al menos tenemos trabajo porque si no estaríamos hasta el cuello con la universidad.

- si yo se

- entonces no te quejes por que el trabajo no se consigo como el seis

- el seis?

- si en un 2 por 3 jjejeje

- muy graciosa

- alégrate Miroku porque si no me vas a deprimir a mi también.

Sango y inuyasha también tenían un trabajo para poder pagarse su universidad ya que él estaba estudiando administración de empresa y sango medicina veterinaria van el séptimo semestre cada uno con media beca y luchando por pagar lo que les toca con ayuda del trabajo que les dio naraku y su esposa kikyo en una de sus joyería a ellos atienden a los clientes, asear el local, limpiar las joyas, hacen todo pero les tocaba ya que viven solos y sin nadie que los ayudara con la universidad ( especifico inuyasha y sango estudian en otra universidad diferente).

Al las doce del medio día se terminaba el turno de sango y inuyasha en la joyería al igual que con kagome y Miroku el "el colmillo sagrado", salieron a sus casa para alistarse para la universidad.

Sango cuando llego as su casa preparo la comida les dijo a sus hermanos y a shippo que se asearan luego ella se aseó, se arregló, almorzó espero a que inuyasha la recogiera para irse juntos a la universidad como lo hacen todos los días

_Mientras tanto con inuyasha…_

Cuando llego a su casa saludo a su abuelo el anciano myoga, saludo y le dio de comer a su perro "colmillo" se fue a bañar se cambio, se alisto por completo y salió a buscar a sango para irse.

_Con Miroku…_

El y kagome ya estaban en sus casas, él se encontraba bañando, luego se cambio se alisto bajo a almorzar, se despidió del maestro mushin para ir a buscar a kagome.

_Con kagome…_

Cuando llego saludo a toda la familia subió al baño se dio un relajante baño, se vistió, peino, bajo a almorzar, así llego Miroku y salieron con rumbo a la universidad.

Sango e inuyasha se encontraban en la universidad:

-Que irán a hacer inuyasha dijo al ver todos los estudiantes en el campo

- parece que van a hacer un intercambio, pues eso era lo que estaban diciendo

-a que universidad

- la universidad internacional "midoriko" (es la universidad donde estudia kagome y Miroku)

- si yo e escuchado mucho de esa universidad y es muy cara

-si es verdad sango

_**El rector de la universidad hablando por el micrófono:**_

_Buenas tardes alumnos hoy escogeremos a varios alumnos con el fin de hacer un intercambio con la universidad internacional midoriko y los alumnos escogidos son los siguientes por su buen desempeño:_

_Maximiliano sei_

_Pedrito hikigauro_

_Sango sentoki_

_Inuyasha no taisho_

_Los chicos tiene beca y que anteriormente mencione serán trasladados a la universidad- _

_-_internacional midoriko pero con una beca completa.

-Que suerte tenemos nosotros

_Los alumnos anteriormente mencionados deben presentarse en el salón número 204 para poder realizar el intercambio_

Sango y Miroku se dirigieron al salón 204 ahí les entregaron unos datos como el lugar de la universidad y cosas así. Luego de eso los chicos tomaron rumbo a su nueva universidad ya que comenzaban hoy, cuando llegaron el administrador de esa nueva universidad les dio el numero de sus respectivos salones para que comenzaran las clases como debían.

Pasaron las horas, se acabaron las clase sango comenzó a buscar a inuyasha para irse juntos a su cas y contarse todo lo que les sucedió en la nueva universidad, lo encontró y había unas 5 chicas alrededor de el insinuándose a inuyasha como siempre le pasaba, cuando se dio cuenta que sango estaba ahí solo la miro como intentándole decir sálveme de todas estas, sango rio y salió al rescate.

-inuyasha vámonos

- que te crees por que te lo vas a llevar decía una de esas chicas retando a sango.

-que que me creo? Sabes que yo soy su novia que te quede claro mintió sango para que dejaran ir a inuyasha, lo tomo de la mano lo jalo y se fueron.

Como así que mi novia

No tenia mas ideas o si quieres digo la verdad y te quedas con ellas.

No ni lo pienses

Sango … sango a lo lejos llamaron a sango ella voltio

Kagome! Tu estudias aquí!

Si ustedes son los estudiantes de intercambio

Si kagome

Hay pero que envidia ustedes tienen una beca completa

Si porque si no, no estaríamos estudiando aquí.

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando, mientras que inuyasha quedo como un cero a la izquierda hasta que se encontraron con Miroku y ellos comenzaron a hablar, los chicos s dirigieron juntos a la academia sengoku ya que era hora de su clase legaron se cambiaron y siguieron hablando, la clase transcurrió como siempre.

-hay que lindo es el chico nuevo llamado inuyasha hermano bankotzu decía jakotzu

-ya cállate eres un completo afeminado respondió bankotzu mientras practicaba varios movimientos de defensa.

Cuando inuyasha se descuido jakotzu se lanzo encima de el para abrazarlo

Que demonios dijo inuyasha para después golpear a jakotzu que lo estaba acosando de una manera traumatizante para cualquiera

-hay lindo inuyasha porque me pegas sobándose la cabeza

- y lo preguntas maldito bastardo

-solo porque abrase eso no tiene nada de malo por que yo contigo soy capas de hacer otras cosas mejores dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ser seductor.

- … inuyasha quedo totalmente traumatizado y tubo que ser sacado tras bambalinas y también ser tratado por una psicóloga especialista en este tipo de casos

- u ¬¬ mientras tanto todos los chicos del elenco, los actores los camarógrafos el director y hasta rumiko se quedaron boqui abiertos y con una gota de sudor gigante en su frente.

**Continuara…**

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo esta un poco largo lo cual me sorprendio ya que no suele ser frecuente esto jejejeje pero espero y se siga repitiende para continuar con los demás capítulos jejeje y muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y por supuesto los que mandaron review: **Tsuyu Otaku y a mi hermana mion**

Gracias

Me despido desde Colombia


	3. Chapter 3: sango se enferma

**Capitulo# 3:**

Al día siguiente inuyasha se levanto aunque todavía afectado por aquel incidente con jakotzu, se alisto para ir al trabajo pero esta vez iba solo y en el camino se encontró con Miroku y kagome que iban para su trabajo:

-hola inuyasha disculpa que te pregunte esto pero es algo sumamente importante así que lo are ¿aquella chica que siempre esta con tigo es tu novia? Decía seriamente.

Sango no ellas mi mejor amiga porque ¿te gusto?

Ee.. no . porque lo preguntas.. tratando de ocultar su gran interés por sango

Además kagome no es tu novia

No yo no soy novia de este pervertido es solo mi mejor amigo decía para aclarar las cosas

Kagome porque me tratas así yo no soy ningún pervertido yo solo quiero a cada una de las mujeres ya que todas tiene una inmensa belleza que dios les dio por que nosotros los hombres tenemos el derecho de … comenzó a hablar Miroku con sus palabras "sabias"

Cállate Miroku tu eres un maldito libidinoso y eso todos los sabemos además espero que con mi mejor amiga sango no te pases porque ella si se sabe defender.

Si Miroku con sango no te pases porque siempre me asustas a todas mis amigas gracias a tus mañas.

Pero yo no pienso hacerle nada solamente quiero ser mas que un amigo

Miroku ¡! gritaron al mismo tiempo al saber que quería Miroku

A mitad de camino se separaron Miroku y kagome tomaron un camino diferente al de inuyasha para poder llegar a su destino, cuando llegaron comenzaron a trabajar como siempre, el turno de trabajo termino cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casa para luego ir a la universidad pero Miroku antes de irse decidió pasar a ver a sango sin que nadie lo supiera cuando llego a la casa toco el timbre y una chica de uno año, mona, piel clara y ojos negros abrió la puerta.

-hola

- kirara que de he dicho de hablar con extraños tu sabes que debes llamarme

-pero hermana

-pero nada.. Iba a seguir regañando a su hermana menor pero Miroku la interrumpió

- tranquila sango que ella solo abrió la puerta

-oooo eres tu Miroku

- inuyasha me dijo que estabas enferma así que quise visitarte

- que amable pero mira como estoy se encontraba con la nariz roja de la gripa, tenia un pantalón ancho y una blusa ancha y también tenia ojeras.

-hasta enfermas te ves linda trato de cortejarla pero sango solo lo ignoro

-no tienes que ir a la universidad

-si ya me voy

-adiós

Sango cerró la puerta y comenzó a reír por lo que acabo de hacer

_-Pero que tonta, como me pone Miroku._

Dijo sango detrás de la puerta y Miroku la logro oír se rio en vos baja por que le pareció tierno, sango al escuchar la risa de Miroku abre la puerta pero ya se había ido.

Miroku caminando hacia la casa de kagome toca el timbre abre la mama de kagome la llama y así los dos mejores amigos se dirigen a la universidad, en todo el camino Miroku paso pensando en sango lo traía loco y kagome al ver a su amigo tan despistado le pregunta:

-Miroku que te pasa? En que piensas?

-en nadie

-Miroku dime

-en nada

-Miroku yo te conozco así que no me ocultes las cosas

-pero te estoy diciendo que no te estoy ocultando nada

-dime

-bueno ya estoy pensando en sango

-hay yo sabia picaron

Llegaron a la universidad, dieron sus clases como siempre, salieron de la universidad, para luego ir a la escuela de artes marciales, sango se recupero de la gripa.

así pasaron los días los chicos se fueron conociendo mas y ahora Miroku era el mejor amigo de inuyasha y sango era la mejor amiga de kagome, paso el tiempo y los chicos ya iban en el ultimo semestre todos juntos porque sango y inuyasha por ser buenos alumnos los ascendieron un semestre así que dentro de dos capítulos terminarían su carrera

Sango y kagome se encontraban sentadas en una banca dentro de la universidad, estaban hablando:

-sango como vas con Miroku

- pues sinceramente yo quiero algo con el pero el es muy pervertido será mejor el niño de la nariz sucia e que digo kuranoske takeda, pero Miroku parece mas interesado

-entonces te gusta Miroku

- si – se sonroja-pero es muy pervertido

-tranquila eso se puede arreglar solamente dile a la autora

En ese instante llega una chica de unos 14 años, alta, piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro y les dice:

-mucho gusto yo soy la autora que querían hablar con migo

- no eres muy joven para ser la autora- dice sango

- no

-bien- dijo sango—lo que te queríamos decir es que obligues a Miroku a no ser pervertido

-Lo siento pero no puedo ya que así es su personalidad pero tranquila que al fin al cabo tu lo quieres así

-pero por favor quítale lo pervertido

- ya les dije que no porque eso va contra las reglas

-bien

**Continuara…**

Bueno espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo numero 3 gracias por leer ** luna** y **tsuyu otaku **muchas gracias por leer.

Y creo que dentro de poco lo termino pero tranquilos so capítulos, aunque apenas estoy escribiendo el numero 6 espero y sigan con migo hasta el final las quiero .

Me despido desde Colombia

Dokuji-san


	4. Chapter 4: buscando una nueva casa

**Capitulo# 4:**

las chicas aun se encontraban en las bancas de la universidad, despues de hablar un buen tiempo con la autora decidieron irse a sus respectivas casa, cada una tomo un camino diferente y asi llegaron a sus casas

kagome pov´s

-hola madre- mama se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena.

-hola hija como te fue hoy

-bien

-hola sota

-hola hermana

cuando llege subí directamente a mi cuarto para cambiarme, después baje a cenar.

-mama me pasas mas sushi

-claro

pov´s narradora

luego de que todos terminaran de cenar subieron a dormir, excepto madre e hija que estaban hablando, que kagome iba vivir sola ahora que salia de la unirvercidad ya que le falta un mes para salir, duraron un buen tiempo hablando madre e hija, tomaron aquella decisión la madre le ayudaría a pagar su nuevo apartamento, le colaboraría en lo necesario pero que no la mimaría.

Después de aquella conversación se fueron a dormir para comenzar un dia nuevo, ese dia kagome no tenia clase en la universidad, tampoco tenia planes…. ¬¬ se parece a mi…, paso toda la mañana buscando en el periódico, venta de casa o apartamentos pero no hayo ninguno con buen precio y buena ubicación, decidio salir a dar un paso por las calles de Japón (pues obvio por que ella vive en japon, ni mode que pasee por Colombia) decidio caminar por el resto del dia a ver si encontraba algún apartamento que la convenciera para comprarlo.

Sango se encontraba haciendo el desalluno, para que sus hermanos y el pequeño shippo comieran, suena el timbre ella corre a abrir la puerta, cuando se encuentra con..

Buena..kurasorke…- dijo sin poder terminar su frase por lo sorprendida

Hola mi querida sango –dijo este viendo como siempre a su ojos que a el lo traían loco

Que.. qu que hace aquí

Solo quería visitarte mi querida sango pero al parecer tu estas ocupada- cambio su semblante agachando un poco su cabeza en señal de triztesa.

No solo estoy prparando el desalluno si quieres nos acompañas- dijo tratando de ser cortes con aquel chicho que la trataba como una reina

Se dirijieron los dos a la cocina, sango sirvió a cada uno, llamo a kohaku, a su hermanita kirara, al pequeño shippo y le dio de comer a su lorito llamado hiraikotsu, le sirvió a la visita, asi comenzaron a hablar ellos dos, ya que a pesar de que el le gustaba sango y esta no correspondía quedaron como buenos amigos hasta que sango tomara otra decisión, hablaron y hablaron hasta que toco el timbre y sango se acordó que:

Debe ser Miroku –dijo para si misma- espero que no te moleste kuranoske es que Miroku y yo quedamos en que hoy íbamos a salir

No no te preocupes mi querida sango, no soy nadie en tu vida para molestarme -dijo el con un gesto de molestia y tratando de todas las maneras posibles de ocultar eso.

Sango se dirigió a la entrada, le abrió la puerta a Miroku, este la saludo, paso a la cocina al entar y ver a kuranoske este se le subió el apellido a la cabeza con ganas de matar asesinar, masacrar, practicar homicidio, hacer diversas técnicas de sufrimiento con kuranoske takeda por estar con su sanguito, claro que ellos aun no son nada (aun!), sango se diculpo con kuranoske takeda porque como le dijo iba a salir con Miroku este con su orgullo echo pedazos salió de la casa peri ni antes dedicarle una mirad asecina y diabólica a Miroku, el no se quedo con las ganas asi que le respondio con otra mirada matadora ( me muero! Nada mas me lo imagino a el el libidinoso sexy con una mirada de maldad kawai kawai! Que lindo!), sango y miroku quedaron solos había un silencio fúnebre entre estos dos, sango se encontraba pensando cosas hentai como, que ellos dos vivieran juntos, que miroku la lebantara todas las mañanas besándole el cuello, cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con auqellos beso que la desorientaban pero que disfritaba.., mientras que miroku se encontraba pensando, en una sango semidesnuda seduciéndolo, con.. con diversos movimientos, que la autora no prefiere mencionar por reservar un poco, mientras el la observaba con sus ojos fijos en donde ustedes piensas, en sus ojos! Sus ojos! ( mentes sucias!) hata acercarse a ella con lentitud arrinconarla, amenazando con comenzar lo que ustedes piensan ( esta ves si es eso!), pero aquellas fantasías fueron interrumpidas cuando sango dijo.

-Miroku será mejor que me cambie o si no nunca saldremos- dijo al ver que estaban muy distraídos los dos.

He si claro mi sanguito lo que tu desees

Sango subió a cambiarse, no sabia que ponerse así que vacío todo su closet buscando alguna prenda sexi, pero reservada, linda, pero no llamativa, entre todo ese desorden tomo un pantalón ajustado de un azul claro, una clusa estilo corset negro que resaltaba un poco sus curvas que con mucho trabajo consiguió (el cual fue rogarle a la autora que se las colocara)se hiso una cola alta con el cabello que salía de aquella cola hiso una trenza, se coloco unos tacones de tacón puntilla negros.

Bajo por las escaleras hacia la sala, Miroku al sentir su presencia voltio a ver, quedo con los ojos grandes y la baba en el piso al ver tan linda a sango, sango lo ignoro porque aunque le gustara que se fijara en ella odiaba esa exageración tan .. Tonta.

Salieron al parque, al cine, a comer a todo lo que ustedes quieran imaginar.

Mietras que inuyasha estaba caminando por casi todas las calles de japon por que por " casualidad" ( si ya se que saben que se va a ver con kagome) de pronto se topo con kagome pero la tropeso haciéndola caer al piso (como siempre la tumba pobre kagome si las pompas no se le deforman en la bisi se le deforman en las caídas) el se disculpa, la ayuda a levantar y le pregunta:

¿Qué haces kagome caminando?

Porque no tengo un jet para volar tonto.. no mentira es que estoy buscando una cas o apartamento en venta

Para que?

Para tocar el timbre y salir corriento.. es obio que lo voy a comprar daaaaaa ¬¬baka

Perdón yo solo pregintaba (coloca sus ojos de perro a medio morir) pero aun asi te ayudo – su animo cambio de un momento a otro algo que no sorprendio ya que inuyasha y todos los animes son asi

Buscaron por miles de calles tratando de encontrar algún apartamento en venta hata que encontraron uno muy lindo y acogedor pero al tocar la puesta la abre nada mas y nada menos que... Hoyo el cual se sorprende por ver a kagome la invita a pasar y a tomar algo, ella entra con inuyasha pero algo dudosa,

POV´S kagome

Ha maldita sea hoy no es mi día ahora que estoy con inuyasha buscando un apartamento lo encuentro y es de hoyo- pensó kagome

Decidí entrar dudosa pero aun así entre, hoyo y yo comenzamos a hablar, inu parecía celoso eso era curioso pero aun así estaba apartado de la conversación lo presente y comenzamos hablar lo tres

Inuyasha por ahora mi amigo

Hoyo mi antiguo…

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les este capitulo les gustara y perdonen por las faltas ortográficas.

Doi gracias a todos y todas los que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarmi su opinión muchas gracias los quiero: Tsuyu Otaku,juli y luna


	5. Chapter 5:Nueva casa!

**Capitulo #5: nueva casa.**

Inuyasha por ahora mi amigo

Y hoyo mi antiguo novio

Sinceramente hoy no Hera mi día pero almenos estaba con inuyasha asi que no dije nada y seguimos hablando de miles de cosas hasta que me acorde porque habíamos venido osea la venta de la casa, le pregunte en cuento la vendia y si me la podría mostrar para ver de que grande hera y el asintió con gusto regalándome una linda sonrisa asi que nos pusimos de pie y el nos fue mostrando cada rincón de la casa; tenia 3 cuartos, dos baños, su cosina grande, una sala inmensa, y por supuesto un patio grandicimo lleno de arboles y flores hermosa, me encanto y sobretodo por ese bello patio asi que decidi que ese seria mi nuevo hogar pero primero tenia que preguntar el precio y ver si lo podía pagar o no, pregunte y no estaba tan cara me parecio demasiado barata asi que no deje ir la oportunidad y le dije que si la iba a comprar solo faltaba llegar a donde mimadre para decirle todo, ponernos deacurdo sobre el precio y cerrar el negocia.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche asi que me tenia que ir, inuyasha me acompaño me despedí de hoyo, salimos directo a mi templo, el templo higurashi, cuando llegamos invite a inuyasha a pasar para cenar pero al parecer tenia algo que hacer creo, asi que entre a la casa salude a todos, le conte todo a mi madre, me dijo que me ayudaría con la mitad del precio de la casa lo cual me cayo como anillo al dedo porque yo tengo cierta cantidad de dinero ahorado el cual me sirve, cuando terminamos de hablar me fui directo ami cuarto a que me encontraba muy cansada y además el dia siguiente seria muy largo.

La luz del sol comenzó a penetrar en mis pupilas lo cual es una gran molestia porque o no me quería levantar pero me tocaba asi que sinmas preámbulo me coloque de pie, fui al baño y me asee por completo, luego me cambie con un jeans oscuro y una blusa de tirantes blanca, me hice una cola en mi cabello, baje a desayunar,cuando terminamos mi madre y yo salimos directo a la casa de hoyo ya que hoy la íbamos a comprar.

Pov´sango

Que divertido la pase ayer Sali con Miroku a todas las partes románticas que existen (o que la autora conoce), restaurantes, cine y entre otros pero hoy también pasaremos el dia juntos que bien!, será mejor irme a cambiar ya que dentro de poco vendrá Miroku quedamos en que hoy vamos a armar un dia de campo lo cua lme encanto pero lo acepte con la condición que iríamos con kirara kohaku y shippo.

Ya me termine de arreglar y los chicos también solo falta empacar algo de comer y cosas asi (espero sepan que es porque sinceramente no se que se lleve en un dia de campo)

Pov´ narradora

Luego de unos minutos Miroku llego y asi salieron todos al dia de campo el cual duraría toda la tarde.

Ya habíamos cerrado el trato con hoyo ósea que la casa ya era totalmente mía, como hoyo ya se había mudado yo podía llevar mis cosas hoy mismo si quería lo cual no fue mala idea y lo hice ya que no eran muchas cosas.

Llegamos al templo empaque todas mis cosas y llego el camión del trasteo el cual hera pequeño porque a decir verdad lo único mio era mi ropa, y todo lo que había en mi cuarto así que no fue mucho trabaja.

Ya todos mis objetos se encontraban en mi nueva casa, comencé a desempacar y acomode cada cosa en su lugar, la sala quedo totalmente vacía ya que no tenia ni un solo mueble, la cocina tampoco tenia nada y solo un cuarto tenia cama de los 3 que habían, sinceramente tenia que ahorrar o trabajar mas duro para comprar los muebles de la casa.

Continuara…

Bueno espero que le gustara chicos y chicas nos vemos en el próximo capi!


End file.
